


A Week In Our Life

by LaughingLoudly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Louis, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Future Fic, Harry Styles - Freeform, I have no idea what I'm doing here, Kid Fic, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Overprotective Parents, Parents, Penelope - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, a look into the life Louis and Harry created, adorable children, home cooked meals, larry as fathers, larry stylinson - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, papa harry, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLoudly/pseuds/LaughingLoudly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry came out, got married and adopted two beautiful children. This is the story of one week in the Tomlinson-Styles household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote something. This little story will be 7 chapters long and this would not even be possible if Immerghensi hadn't beta all my crappy broken english writing. So a big thank you to Immerghensi and let's hope she'll keep helping me :D I'm trying to be funny. Most of the time I'm not. Enjoy the first chapter of my new fic and leave a comment.

The best things in the morning are his kisses. Those little kisses Harry gives him after he's turned of the alarm, giving them another 15 minutes before they have to wake up the kids.

“Good morning Lou.” Harry says with his raspy morning voice. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hmmm…” He mumbles, letting Harry kiss his neck. It felt so nice and he never wanted it stop. He lifted his head a little giving him more space. Harry placed another kiss right under his ear sucking just slightly. Louis wanted more- he wanted to be covered with kisses and then in turn cover Harry with kisses, but his needs were ignored.

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower.” Harry said and placed a last kiss on his head. Getting up, the bed shifting and cracking a bit. “Don’t forget to wake up the kids.” He said as Louis opened his eyes, just in time to see the perfect back from his husband disappearing out of the room.

He just sighed, tuned, and blinked at the celling. He rolled back to look at the clock. _6:58_. Time to get up. He got out of bed and went to the first room, the stick-on letters on the door spelling

 

Penelope

 

Louis opened the door and walked inside looking around careful not to step on any toys. He'd stepped on a few Barbie’s in the beginning but learned quickly to watch where he walked. Making it safely to the bed and sitting down, he gave her a kiss. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. What a beautiful face....

“Good morning little princes.” He said, lightly shaking her shoulder. “Time to go to school.”

“Daddy I don’t want to go to school.” She said, but sat up anyway.

“Why not? You had so much fun last week.”

“I just don’t want to.” She said and pushed her hair out of her eyes. “I don’t feel so good.”

“Does your belly hurt again?” Louis asked because she had told him so yesterday.

“No I just feel off.” She said and shrugged.

“So you’re okay to go to school, right?” He directed Penelope's gaze to meet his own. “If you get worse tell your teacher. She’ll call Daddy or Papa.”

“Okay.” She said sighing and let her daddy carry her to the bathroom. Harry had gone to Lucas’s room with the intention of waking him up. Louis could already hear him giggling and laughing.

Louis put Penelope in charge of brushing her hair and cleaning her teeth. He doubled back to pick out her clothes.

He went with a woollen sweater with black leggings and little boots. Harry would normally choose their clothes being the more stylish one of the couple, but this combination worked and Penelope liked it so Lou ran with it. Happy with his choice, he walked back to the bathroom and placed them on the closed toilet seat.

“Your clothes are on the seat, don’t forget to put you pyjamas under your pillow.” He told her as he walked back to the master bedroom. He undressed quickly and pulled on his clothes, choosing black jeans with a shirt and a jean vest.

Lucas came running like a ball of energy yelling, "Daddy! Come on! Papa says we can’t eat if you aren’t there!" Coupled with an attempt to move him closer to the kitchen. Louis just laughed at his son and picked him up with a “Let’s go then.” Before carrying him to the kitchen and sitting him down. Louis picked up some napkins and where Harry left off setting down silverware he followed. Their children, waiting as patiently as young children could be expected to, leapt into a conversation on what they had dreamed that night and what they might be learning that day.

“Teacher said we’ll be learning how to write our names today, I’ll love writing even if it’s a little hard.” He said as Louis placed a glass in front of him, Harry filled it with orange juice gave Penelope the same.

“You just love your teacher.” Harry said. He sat down, preparing slices of white bread with nutella for their kids.

“I do love my teacher.” Lucas said with a definite smile. He took the chocolate-covered bread in both hands. ”She’s really nice.”

Penelope took hers too and started eating as the boys started talking. 

“We need to go grocery shopping soon.” Harry said to Louis through his tea mug, “We also need toilet paper.” 

Louis nodded “I’ll so as soon as I can, but I can’t today. I have a meeting with Simon.” 

“Thanks, honey.” 

His eyes went to Penelope, whose was chewing.... sadly? If Louis had to put a name to it, that would fit best. He had noticed that his daughter was quieter than usual but didn't say anything about it. She probably was just tired. 

The school was on Harry's way to work so the kids usually went with him while Louis was left with the dishes.

After a kiss from daddy, his kids left with Harry. There weren’t too many paparazzi around their home today, which didnt factor into their children's natural level of happiness. As much as he hated to admit it, they had gotten used to the cameras flaring in their faces. They had been there all their life and sometimes Louis felt bad for them. He didn’t know about Harry but he had a hunch that 'papa' might feel bad too sometimes.

The moment Harry and Louis came out of the closet , it was as though all hell broke loose. Hell as in the funny looking men with cameras who insisted on hunting them down wherever they went.

Louis didn’t want that for his children but he couldn’t help it any more than he could when they were in the band.

The band split up a few years ago when Sophia discovered her pregnancy. Liam, then in total panic and not wanting to leave the band, had been upset but learned that there is nothing more beautiful than the promise of a child. Louis told him that.

So when they finished the 'Where We Are' tour and their 4th album made it out on time, Liam made the big announced.

He would be a father.

The band would disband.

They might come back when the kids were a little older. Maybe.

The fandom had reacted in the expected way: as a nuclear explosion of every emotion possible. There were the friendly ones that congratulated Liam and Sophia, but there were the angry and hurt ones that didn’t want 1D to end. And then there were haters that just blamed Sophia for all of it.

Liam took it pretty hard when all the negativity got shoved onto Sophia. Harry and Louis took it upon themselves to change the focus of the paparazzi by coming out public ally and announcing their relationship. That really helped Liam get though a lot of the (goddamned) cameras aimed at them, and so they stayed there.

When they got married, when they got the kids and now still, Louis hopes they don’t hate their parents for it.

Louis finished the dishes and got ready for work. He never really thought about his job as more than singing for pleasure. Being as filthy rich as they were, they didn’t really need an income.

It just started as writing a little when they were still young and famous but now he just helped other boy bands write songs. He could do it from the comforts of home, usually, except for days like today when had a meeting with Simon Cowell. Louis swore off the music business after the Split. He had stopped for about 6 months but caves to Simon claiming he missed it too much.

He was making his way to the elevator when he got a text from Niall. The Irishman-turned-full time X-factor-coach would text Louis with all the emotionally loaded memories the auditioners brought up. Niall told him that there was a boy that auditioned who had the same personal feel to him like Harry-shy at first but then just as crazy as the rest of them. Niall had the boy’s category and he kind of wanted the groups but he "got the Harry lookalike so he was happy".

To Louis: “Jamie just keeps getting better and better you should totally watch this life show and you should vote for him too.”

Jamie was the look alike's real name. Louis rolled his eyes at the phone in his hands. Niall said that every week.

To Niall: “I know I voted last week. He really does look like Harry.”

Harry got jealous whenever he said that. Louis would pull him in in response and start kissing his lover with a passion that had been there since the beginning.

To Louis: ” I know and thanks :D Vote again.”

To Niall: “I will. Don’t tell Harry.”

He laughed and pocketed his phone, arriving at the door that had the great Simon Cowell’s name on. Louis knocked and waited patiently for the customary “Come in.” He entered and sat down and they got down to business.

He had been there for about an hour and a half when he heard his phone ringing. He abruptly shut up and pulled it out. No one should be calling now...

It was Penelope’s school.

“Excuse me for a second.” He said holding up his finger and shutting up Simon, who somehow thought Louis would pay attention to him instead of this Very Important Call.

“Hello? This is Louis Tomlinson who’s this?” He asked.

“Hello, yes, this is Ms Down, the school nurse? Your daughter Penelope seems to have a fever and a stomach ache. I think it’s best someone comes get her.”

"Oh. Yeah, naturally. I’ll come get her. I’ll take her to the doctor's as soon as possible.” He said. Well if anything good was about to come out of this meeting, it would be going immediately to shit now. What was he thinking, sending her to school? Penelope had told him she felt off and he brushed it off like it was nothing.

“Okay. She wants to talk to you.” Louis could hear the phone being handed to his little girl with a static scuffle. The little voice in his ear was wheezy, but he knew it was his baby's all the same.

“Hi daddy.” She said and coughed “I’m not feeling well.”

“I know baby. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you this morning.” He said

“It’s okay It wasn’t this bad this morning.” She sounded a little hoarse. Her coughing had already crept out of her tone and right into her voice.

“Okay, I’ll be there in about 20 minutes is...is that okay?”

He could hear her whisper, “Yes.”

“Okay give the phone back to the nurse I need to talk to her. I love you, princess.” He said.

He told the nurse that he’d be there in about 20 minutes. He had to call Harry and tell him he needed to call the doctor and to get her meds. Meds and cough medicine.

“Simon, I need to go home. Penelope is sick and I didn’t think we would get out of this discussing today. Let’s reschedule.”

Simon just nodded slowly and told Louis “Next week this time?” He couldn't afford to lose Lou.

He nodded “Okay, see you Simon.”

He walked out of the office. Simon already found something to work on, the poor people on the other end of the line probably getting their ears talked off.

He used to be scared of the man but then he learned what a kind hearted person he was. Simon always helped the band with what he could, he supported their choices and them from not-so-bright decisions more than once. He had even suggested coming out to Harry and Louis a little earlier. He had asked their opinions on it and he had talked to them looking into the pros and cons. After many nights of weighing their options, they decided that staying closeted would be the best for the band. That, and no more ‘beards’. Not that El ever knew she was a beard. She’d found out at a party with all of the boys present. She took it well, considering her suggestion to play spin the bottle right afterwards.

Liam made out with a ‘Melissa’ girl that had somehow got into their party (no one is quite sure how). He only remembered her name because he had been in class with a Melissa. Niall made out with Zayn, then Eleanor made out with a girl with really big boobs and eventually with Harry.

“I’ve gone to heaven and I’m allowed to kiss all of the pretty people!” he shouted over the voices and music, making the ones that heard him laugh.

Harry was the last one Niall kissed so it was his turn to spin the bottle. He hadn’t kissed many people tonight and for some odd reason he really _really_ wanted the bottle to stop on Louis. He took the bottle and gave it a spin. He watched the nozzle pass by all of his friends until it slowed and landed on---

Harry smirked and he could hear some people laughing, “LarryStylinson is about to make an appearance! Everybody get your phones out!”

Louis had a mischievous grin on his face sitting up and telling Harry “Let’s give everybody something to wank to.”

Harry laughed and sat up to and pulled Louis into him. His lips were soft but tasted like alcohol and Harry drowned in it. He let his fingers hold on to Louis hair just when Louis let his hand go to Harry’s waist to draw him in closer. Harry let a gasp escape him at the movement, but he didn’t let go of Louis, instead deepened the kiss letting his tongue run over Louis’ lips. Louis granted him entrance immediately. He let Harry lick into mouth and, ot his own surprise, let out a little whimper. They were both too distracted to care what anyone was saying. The shouts were a dull blare in the beginning, but swelled to a roaring shout. Harry forced himself to let go Louis, who followed him for more but Harry pushed him a little. He wanted to give in so badly, but knew he couldn’t. Not like this. They’d left it there, but it was a story to remember- the night of the first ever Larry kiss, which was one of the best.

“That was hot.” He could hear that Melissa girl say from somewhere in the mass of bodies. He only had eyes for Harry. His lips were still wet, which reminded him all over of the kiss. He wanted to do that again and his alcohol clouded mind didn’t care if Eleanor was there. He waited patiently until the game ended and pulled Harry into a dark corner. They made out for a little while until people started looking for them. The curly haired boy didn’t complain and went willingly. Just like that, the flirting started and just as quickly, Louis dumped Eleanor. Louis still felt bad it had to happen like that, but hey-Harry’s fit.

He started dialling his man’s number as soon as he closed the door to the driver’s side behind him. Harry picked up by the time the front of his car reached the edge of the parking lot.

“Hello Boo.” He said, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this midday call?”

“Penelope’s school called. They think she has the flu and she wants to come home.”

“Ow... that’s not so good. Do you need me to come home to?” Harry’s naturally happy tone took a fall.

“You can if you’ve got nothing to do, but I’ll be staying home with her anyway. No way is she going to stay home alone.” Louis said turning left.

“Okay I’ll finish things and come home too. There’s no need for me here.”

“Okay I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Love you bye!” he chirped.

“Love you too. Bye.” _Click._ And the call ended.

When arrived at the school he immediately went to the nurse’s office. His daughter lay on one of the little beds made specifically for when children needed to be picked up early by their parents. Specifically for times like now.

“Hello Mr Tomlinson.” The nurse said as she stood up to shake his hand

“Hello.” He said shortly. He walked over to his little sleeping daughter.

“She just fell asleep 5 minutes ago.” He could hear the nurse call back. He nodded once, acknowledging her. Louis let his hand go over her face, feeling if she had a fever, which she did, and an abnormally high one at that. He brushed her hair out of her face to kiss her temple.

“Thanks for calling I’ll take her home where she can sleep in her bed. I do hope it’s not the flu that’s been going around.” He said and picked her up. She was getting heavy as she slept.

“Bye.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Tomlinson.”

He carried her to the car with one arm and held her backpack in the other. He laid hiscoat over her sleeping form. She hadn’t woken when he placed her in the car and made sure her belt was on right.

She did wake up when he made a sharp turn to the right.

“Whats ‘appnin?” She asked, sleepy and her eyes still mostly closed.

“I’m sorry did I wake you princes?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah but it’s okay.” She said “Daddy... I don’t feel so good.”

“I know honey, were almost home.” Louis said as he took hold of her little hand. She looked pale and tired.

When they got home Louis carried her to the living room. He set out on a mission to find the warmest and comfiest blankets, pillows, and pyjamas. He saw his little girl shivering and he just wanted her to feel better already.

“I’ll get you a pain killer. Change your clothes. Here- I’ve brought you pyjamas.”

He went to kitchen and filled a glass with water and let the pain killer dissolve. Painkillers were for headaches and fevers especially, right? Right….So it should help her. When he was little and he got sick his mother always made drink it and he hated it. But it did make him feel better.

“Here you go honey drink up.” He gave her the medicine “And pinch your nose so you won’t taste it.”

She held her nose shut and quickly drank the medicine. “Blèh” she said.

“I know, now under the covers next to me.”

With the curtains drawn and the TV on she crawled closer to Louis and rested her head on his chest. He could feel her fever but they eventually fell asleep.

Harry arrived around 2 in the afternoon finding his beautiful daughter and his lovely husband. Both of them were sleeping and the TV was playing the ending credits of Peter Pan. Harry knew he recognized the melody through the door...

He’d hurried his work at the gallery. He loved working there- not for the famous artists that showed, but for the art itself. Not that anyone famous had ever wanted to show something there, per say- he just liked having the ones fresh out of school with new ideas and fresh thoughts. So much youth. So much potential.

Harry tiptoed over the blanketed bodies. He shut off the TV and pressed a kiss to both their faces. Louis stirred opening his eyes. He looked tired and like he didn’t know where he was.

“Ow Harry? What times it?” he asked blinking awake whispering.

“It’s 2:12 pm.” He whispered back, not wanting to wake Penelope. “Did you eat?”

“No, we both fell asleep before noon.”

Harry nodded “I’ll make a fruit salad for Penelope and is there something else you want?”

“Fruit salad is good.”

Harry nodded and started the tiptoe-maze back.

“I love you.” Louis said.

“I love you more.” Harry smiled.

“And I love you most.” Penelope mumbled blinking her eyes at her father and smiling at Harry.

“Hello little girl.” He said and sat back down she immediately crawled into Harry’s lap. He picked her up and sat back down cross-legged and she curled up like a little ball.

“You really don’t feel okay, do you?” He asked and touched her forehead. “ Not that much of a fever.”

“I gave her something.” Louis said and Harry nodded.

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked up at Louis “Someone needs to go get Lucas in 30 minutes.” he said.

“I know. I’ll go get him you stay here with our little girl.”

“I’m not little daddy I’m bigger than you were when you were my age.” She said a little hoarsely. She’d gotten some more colour on her face, her cheeks getting red and eyes sparkling.

“That isn’t true. Who told that?” He asked smiling at her.

“Granny Jay.” She said, “She told me you were only this big.” She measured with her hands showing him.

“Okay you might be right but I really need to get your brother or he’ll start crying.” Louis said and got up giving Penelope a kiss on the forehead and kissing Harry full on the mouth. “I’ll do some grocery shopping too.”

“I’ll see you in a bit.” He said and left the house. Harry could hear the engine of the car come alive and drive off.

They lived in a rather big house with a garden. The only thing missing was a pool, really, but living in a rainy country made them hold off. Louis really wanted one and just never told Harry, mostly because he let Harry decide what happened with most of the money (big spender he was). Harry knew all this because Louis was an open book to him.

“So little one,” Harry said, “I’m gonna make some fruit salad for now. Are you going to stay here?” he said and started to place her back on the comfortable grey couch when she said: “No.”

“I want to watch you. I’ll just grab a blanket.” And she stood up, coughing a little and wrapped herself in it.

“Okay let’s go.” Harry said and they made their way to the kitchen, Penelope turning on the TV and going through the channels quickly and stopping on a channel with songs playing the entire time.

She even being this young loved more of the grown up music than the kids her age would listen to.

“Show me how to make the salad papa.” She said and turned to watch him cut up the fruit.

“We start with an apple and we cut all of it in little peace. As small as possible.” Harry explained.

“Why papa?” she asked and looked at him with questioning eyes. “Why not shapes or letters.”

“Well let’s try the letters.” He said. “Maybe write your name.”

He cut out her name and let her eat it. She smiled and said all the letters out loud before eating them. But when she got to the ‘ O ’ she abruptly stopped and turned to the TV.

“PAPA THATS YOU!” she shouted followed by a cough.

Harry looked up and saw one of the last videos they ever made. He smiled at the memory. Those were the times, but he would never go back. “Yeah I know, honey.” Those pictures were so old... He had loved seeing his mother in the video. It reminded him of ever other good thing that had happened.

“SING PAPA, I want to hear you!” Penelope commanded standing on her chair, her white fluffy blanket still around her.

“The story of my life I take her home.” He starts and stands up sing along with the boy on the screen his daughter happy and laughing at him. “I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen.” 

He walks around the table and lifts her up into his arms, pretending she’s a plane and keys her around the kitchen. It's almost difficult to hang onto the laughing and giggling child the entire time.

The song eventually ended, the fun dying down once the commercials came back. Penelope, being ill, didn’t have much more energy. She enjoyed the song despite the toll on her level of tiredness. She asked her papa to come and sit with her on the sofa.

“Go along little one I’ll be there in just a sec. Need to finish the fruit cutting.” He told her and added, “It won’t take long and daddy will be home soon.”

“Okay.” She mumbled, her face starting to pale again. She walked back to the living room and waited for her fathers to come to her and cuddle her and take care of her.

One time in school a boy had asked her why she didn’t have a mother. She just looked at him and asked, “Why don’t you have a mother?” which, technically, was a rather good come back since his parents recently split up. To her having two fathers was a normal thing. She didn't need a mother as long as papa and daddy were there, and they weren't going anywhere now. Penelope loved hem both with her whole heart.

“Papa?” She shouted.

“Yes?”

“When are we going to see uncle Zayn uncle Liam and uncle Niall again?” She kind of missed them and they were great fun.

 

At a family dinner in the summer, Niall took Penelope onto a trampoline. He'd jumped on the trampoline and made her go incredibly high. She wanted to do it again, but Harry had stomped over, pulling her off and telling her 'how dangerous it was' and 'if she fell she could break her neck'. Louis cursing up a storm using every word to insult Niall for his idiocy.

Penelope still likes Uncle Niall, even if what he did wasn't smart. She had had fun Niall, and that was the important part. The same Niall standing there looking stupid, as her daddy told him off

He could understand wanting to get Penelope off of the trampoline _if there weren't a net surrounding the whole circle_. Penelope looked around Louis and into Niall.

“Overprotective parents…” He mumbled and made his way over to Charlotte, his girlfriend at the time.

 

“I don’t know princess, but maybe we’ll invite them sometime.” He told her (he knew Louis wouldn’t mind) “But not now- you’re still sick.”

“Okay, but I really want to see them again.” She said, getting quiet all of the sudden.

When Harry finished the salad and had placed it in the fridge, he hurried to his daughter. But she had fallen asleep in her little cocoon of blankets and their bed covers.

Harry quietly sat down next to her and admired his daughter, his little girl. His _and_ Louis’s little girl. He could have never dreamed that he would have a daughter so perfect.

They adopted Penelope about 4 years ago and she had been a wondrous addition to their family from the start, just like little Lucas had been. He also was adopted and had been in their family for almost 2 years.

Louis didn’t want to adopt at first but Harry talked him into agreeing. Louis, like so many others, wanted a kid that came from both partners, but being a few... _body parts_ short it didn’t happen. They did talk about a surrogate mother, but Harry wasn’t so fond of the idea. He felt that for the mother, it was the equivalent of her baby's death. There was the risk of the surrogate mother backing out once the baby was born. It has happened before. Besides, Harry said, he would rather adopt for the reason that if they did, both parties would benefit. No one that would have to leave anybody, the parents in question would have a child and the child without a family will be given one. And if there was a situation with siblings… Well it’s not like they aren’t filthy rich- they could afford to raise another child. Louis had his doubts about raising more than one kid once both children were comfortably settled, but as it turned out, Penelope and Lucas were the greatest gifts in both Harry and Louis' lifetime this far. Besides each other, of course.

“We’re home!” Louis shouted rousing Penelope out of her sleep.

“SSSSSSS!” Harry whisper-shouted back but to no avail; Penelope had woken up.

“I think daddy’s home.” She said and sneezed.

Harry took out his handkerchief, placed it over her nose and told her to blow. “There you go.” He said, folding it up so it won’t make a mess in his jeans pocket.

“Papa!” Lucas shouted and ran to his father. He waved a folded-up paper rectangle, then fumbled to open it. “Look papa I learned how to write my name.” he said, a wide smile threatening to tear his face in two.

The paper contained Lucas' name written about 30 times on it, all of them in a different colour and size. Harry started smiling and his eyes got a teary. Lucas was learning how to write! and he was good at it! Harry was so proud of his little boy.

“That’s so good Lucas, I’m so proud of you.” He said and pulled him into a hug. “You did a good job.”

“I even learned how to write daddy’s name.” he said giggling and all happy. “But I forgot that in school left it inside my desk.”

“I believe you. No need to prove it.” Harry laughed. Louis had sat down next to them and he felt Penelope’s forehead. The fever was coming back.

“Lucas why don’t you watch TV next to your sister. But not too close! I don’t want you to get sick too.” He knew Lucas wouldn’t care but it didn’t hurt to say. “Haz…” Louis said, motioning to his husband to follow him.

They sat down in the kitchen out of hearing range of the kids. “I think it’s best to call a doctor to check her out. I think it’s the flu that’s been going around and I don’t want her to have to feel like shit.”

“Okay, you’re right but she’ll be scared again.” Harry answered, biting on his lip.

“I know... we’ll need to stay home tomorrow.” He said, “If Doctor McHaggis comes.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow with a time. Go back and take 2 bowls of the fruit salad with you. They’ll be hungry.”

Louis filled the bowls and grabbed two spoons and left the kitchen, leaving Harry to talk to Doctor McHaggis.

“I’ve got something for you.” He announced to the kids sitting together under the blanket. “Lucas, didn’t you hear me say not too close to Penelope.” He said a little annoyed.

“But I was cold daddy.”

And that little sentence made Louis melt inside.

“Alright,” he said, “Here take your bowl of fruits papa made you.”

They took their salad and ate it with a lot of slurping and sharing fruits between them, making Louis slightly frustrated. Lucas will definitely be ill to.

They were watching the 101 Dalmatians movie (the original one) and Louis never had a dog. Maybe he could talk Harry into getting one... Maybe even a Dalmatian. It’s not like they’re garden was too small. And it would be adorable.

Harry sat down next to Louis and kissed his cheek and whispered, “He’ll be here around 2 pm.”

“Okay.” And Louis let himself relax into Harry’s warm arms. He felt so right here, so close to Harry. It has always been 'Louis and Harry'. Ever since the X-factor, it had been Louis and Harry. He could close his eyes and fall into his own memories, but there were more important matters to attend to. Like an ill daughter. Like getting dinner ready. With thy in mind, he left for the kitchen, pulling Harry in tow. 

When Louis walked inside and was safely out of there children's line of sight, Harry pulled him into a sweet kiss that didn’t stay innocent for very long. They had to keep themselves in check in public and in front of the two sets of young eyes currently glued to the screen. The kiss deepened quickly and Harry had Louis pinned against the counter. They were kissing and hands were grabbing onto clothes but they had to calm down. There were kids in to room next to them.

“Need… To… Calm…Down.” He said to Harry holding him of him, wanting nothing more than jump his bones. It had been so long.

“Want you.” Harry whispered.

“I know.” He answered “Maybe later in the week when the kids can go to grandma.”

Harry smiled at his man.

“We’ll have the whole day.” Louis told him. “One whole day to do what ever we want.”

“Okay okay.” Harry said, “Don’t get me all excited now.”

He let go of Harry and pulled the ingredients out of the fridge.

“You cook I chop?” He asked.

“Okay.” Harry said, starting on his part of the job.

They work like they always have: together. They just _knew_ what the other did and how the other moved. They had never been and never are in each other’s way because they lived together so close for so long. They had this special bond with all the other boys too, but it wasn’t as strong as theirs..

 

Louis' happy thought bubble floated away with the sounds of an argument teeming in the next room. Harry sighed and put down the spoon.

“No, I don’t want to watch that, you can watch it all day when you're home!’ Lucas shouted.

“Well I don’t care I want to watch this!” Penelope shouted back. 

A slight scuffle of what Louis assumes are all of the blankets and pillows he'd used to make a nest. 

“No don’t-“

“Penelope, give it!“

“I’ll go look.” Harry said rolling his eyes and let Louis look after the food that was almost finished.

He was walking through the doorway when he heard Penelope say, “Look! You made papa come.” They were still fighting over the remote and had their hands clasped around the thing in a tug-of-war.

“What’s going on here?” He asked standing in front of them, looking a little angry.

“He wants to change the channel to baby cartoons.” Penelope pouted.

“She doesn’t let me watch anything.” Lucas looked up, waiting for his papa to respond.

“So you decide to shout and fight for the remote?” Harry asked them, eyebrows lifting up.

They looked sheepishly at him, slowly letting go of the remote. “But papa-“

“No I don’t want to hear it. Shut off the TV and go to the kitchen. Dinner is ready.”

They pressed the 'off' button and scurried out of Harry’s judging gaze, Harry, walking behind them, turned off the lights. It was getting dark early now the winter starting to come up.

“There you are my little monster,” Louis said and gave all of them their plates (except Lucas; he’d probably drop it) “Sit down and enjoy your dinner.” Louis said as he placed all the pots and pans of food on table.

They all ate and talked. All except Penelope, who was quieter than usual, probably because she was sick and it was starting to get a little late for the children. Lucas was talking animatedly and gesturing with his hands, sending food flying around.

“Lucas please don’t throw food in my face.” Louis said wiping away a bit of potato on his cheek.

Lucas just giggled and kept talking. Harry had been looking at Louis a lot. He had fallen for Louis with out even knowing it and it happened just like this. Just by looking him.

“Papa?” he heard from a rather raspy voice next to him. He turned around and saw that Penelope was paler and she had been coughing more often.

“Oh, honey you’re really not feeling well, are you?” he said and let his hand go through her hair. Fever.

She shook her head. “Can I have another on of those bad tasting drinks daddy gave me?” she asked.

“Yeah sure.” He had already made the decision to give her one, but her asking for it meant it was worse than he thought.

“Here you go, drink up.” He gave her the medicine, it was just a painkiller and fever-stopping drink, but it would help her sleep.

“Lucas, I think its time for bed.” Louis said to his son who had yawned a few times while he had been eating.

Almost every night, he tried to stay up as late as his sister but he was never able to. Harry believed in a good night's sleep and treating your body like a temple, so going to bed late a serious no in Harry’s book of parenting.

“Please just a few more minutes?” He begged with a pout.

“No, Lucas, you know bedtime is bedtime.” Louis said and stood up and carried him to his room.

“It's time to choose your pyjamas.” Louis said as he placed his son on the bed.

“I want the one with the stars and spaceships.” He said. Louis took it out of the drawer and helped Lucas with get his arms through the sleeves.

As he closed the last button, his son yawned again and said, “But daddy I’m not tired yet.”

“Your yawns say otherwise.” He said with a smile.

He peeled back the covers and let Lucas lay down and tucked his son in giving him a kiss and wishing him a goodnight.

“Goodnight daddy.” He said as Louis turned off his lights. The room lit up with a smattering of glow-in-the-dark sticky stars.

No matter how much he loved his kids, he couldn’t help but think ‘One down one to go.’ This was a long day and Louis needed his Harry and his bed.

On his way to the living room, he saw Harry and Penelope walk into her room.

“DADDY?!” He heard Lucas scream.

“Yes?” Louis poked his head in the room.

“Send papa. I want a goodnight kiss.”

He let his head fall down and laughed softly to himself.

Louis walked to Penelope’s room and saw Harry tuck her in and kiss her, telling her to call if she felt bad in the night.

He leaned onto the doorframe and watched his man with his princess. Louis caught him the doorway and whispered, “Your son wants a goodnight kiss.”

“I heard.” He said with a smile forming on his mouth. He gave Louis a little kiss on the cheek.

That made him smile “Go,” He said, “Before he starts shouting again.” Harry walked away and Louis gave his daughter a kiss on her head to saying goodnight.

Once they finally sat down it was 8:04 and Louis was dead tired. He wanted to let himself fall asleep, but his desire to spend his time with Harry outweighed it. He knew Harry felt the same way.

“How are you?” he asked Harry.

“I’m okay, you?”

“I’m fine. But I’m a little worried about Penelope. She looked really pale.”

“I saw it too. I hope she sleeps well.”

“Me too…” He let his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder and sighed. He could fall asleep like this and he probably would, so he sat up again, eyes blinking open and looking at Harry. His eyelids threatened to weight him down, but he wanted to stay awake.

“You’re tired.” Harry told Louis, stroking his husband's soft hair.

Louis could only nod.

“Wanna go to bed early?”

Louis nodded again, letting fatigue wash over him.

“Let’s go.”

Louis grabbed their covers, which Penelope had used, and waited. Harry locked all the doors and turned off all the lights before going upstairs. He could see Harry look left and right at the bottom of the stairs, checking if all the doors were locked. He could see the tired write all over Harry's face.

Once Harry finished, Louis started walking up the stairs and walked over to their room passing their kids rooms and peaking inside making sure every things okay.

Louis threw on his pyjamas and crawled into bed, Harry in close pursuit, and he let Louis cuddle next to him. Louis chose to lay his head on Harry's chest and wrap his arms around his waist. Harry put an arm around his shoulder.

“I love you.” He told Harry.

“I love you too.” Harry replied placing a kiss on his forehead.

They didn't last long once their eyes closed. Sleep washed over them, leaving the couple in perfect bliss, each in the arms of his beloved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I like wanted to link [Immerghensi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/profile) here so BAM.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the second chapter. So so sorry for the long wait.Enjoy! leave a comment.

Naturally their night wasn’t a quiet one; neither Louis nor Harry sleep a lot. Penelope got sick around midnight and vomited on her bed. She started crying soon after and Harry woke first.

He didn’t know what happened the moment he entered, but it only took him a few seconds to recognize the unpleasant sound. He ran out of bed, not stopping his hurried step until he reached the door to his baby's room.

“What’s wrong honey?” He asked her turning on the lights just to see it for himself.

“I-I threw-w up.” She said sobbing, the evidence of her own puke smartweed on her pyjamas.

“Oh, honey, it’s okay, come on I’ll get you cleaned up and feeling a little better.”

“I’ll clean her sheets.” Louis said walking over to them. Harry hadn't even heard Louis come down.

“Thanks Louis. You _are_ the perfect man.”

Harry picked Penelope up and carried her to the bathroom; he helped her get out of her dirty clothes and sat her down in the bathtub.

She was still sniffing a bit and Harry ruffled her hair. “It’s okay nothings wrong.”

Penelope looked up with her big, tired, and teary eyes. “I’m cold, papa.” She mumbled. It nearly broke his heart.

Harry had been feeling the water, making sure it was warm enough but not too hot. “Okay close your eyes, I’m going to wash your hair.”

She squeezed her eyes closed and held her breath. Harry let the spray go over her hair and body rinsing off any traces of the sick. He put the showerhead back in its holder and let it spray as he washed her hair.

“Close your eyes again.” He said, making sure she had them closed with a wave if his hand.

He rinsed off the shampoo and handed her a washcloth. She had stopped crying and could do the rest on her own. Harry left her and went to look how Louis was doing with the mess that was her bedding.

“Do you need some help?” Harry asked, head peeking in the doorway.

“Take this downstairs and put it in the washing machine?” He said with a qiirky half-grin as he held a rather putrid pile of sheets in his arms and passed them to Harry.

“Got it.” He said trying his very best to not let it assault his nostrils.

He made his way downstairs and quickly started the washing machine so the sheets wouldn't have stains on them (and also so he felt a little cleaner himself). When he got back upstairs, Penelope was dressed in a fresh pyjama set and Louis was just walking out of the bathroom.

“Penelope’s sleeping with us, her covers are soaked.” Louis said, “I just think it’s best to do the rest tomorrow when we all have a clear head.”

Harry nodded and picked up his daughter, caring her into their room. When she first arrived she hadn’t dared to say anything. Now, she felt comfortable enough to sleep together with both of them. The first time she had slept in their bed was when she was maybe 5 and had a nightmare. She'd stood next to the bed crying and trying to wake up Louis. He’d asked her if she wanted him to stay with her until she fell asleep, but she asked to sleep in their bed. Louis' heart almost stood still on the spot. He immediately moved over and let her crawl into his arms.

“Come on, little girl, let’s try and sleep for a few more hours.” Harry said and let her crawl into the bed. Louis on the left side Harry right and Penelope in the middle. Harry gave his daughter a kiss on her head and wrapped an arm around her. They fell within minutes. Just how it was supposed to be.

Getting up wasn’t as fun when Harry couldn’t give Louis his morning kiss. That was the preferred method, yes, but Penelope urging both of them to get up because there was no way she could go back to sleep now worked too.

“Good morning.” She said rather jauntily.

“Good morning.” Harry whispered back in a low, grumbling bass. “How are you feeling?”

“The same.” She said.

Harry sighed-- he wanted his daughter to feel good again.

“Let’s wake up daddy. Give him a kiss! I’ll go on the other side.” He said smiling at her. She nodded, turning around and waiting patiently for Harry to get up.

With one on each side of Louis, Harry counted down, “ 3, 2… 1". He and Penelope started giving Louis kisses on his cheeks. Penelope started giggling as soon as Louis eyes shot open. Harry pushed Louis over so he could crawl back into bed with them. Harry hugging him and half-yelled, “Good morning!”

Louis looked a bit like a confused puppy until the blurred vision subsided. He smiled and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning, lovelies.” He mumbled, voice cracking a bit. “How are you feeling Penelope?”

“Still the same.” She said again, “...but I don’t think I’ll throw up.”

“That’s great.” Louis said. He let the shaky breath he'd inhaled in anticipation wheeze itself back into the room. Harry squeezed Lou's waist wanting attention too. He felt selfish, in a way, trying to divert some of Louis' attention on Penelope onto himself. He decided against vocalizing this thought. Not the right time. And Louis still loved, always had loved, and probably never would stop loving his dimpled honey.

“I’ve got to pee.” She said and got up running to the bathroom. His eyes trailed her before flirting arm to Louis. Their gazes met, and both felt the same magic.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis on the lips, His husband, reacting automatically, pulled Harry on top of him and his hand was slowly making its way around his hips. He remembers the first time they kissed like this. It was new and chasted, and utterly adorable. Nothing has changed, really- they have this...dynamic that makes every day even better than the last. It crosses Harry once or twice that maybe he should keep their... _dynamic_ out of their innocent children's eyes. It doesn't change the fact that neither of them want it to stop. Louis lets his hands go over Harrys bum and slip into his boxers when Penelope walks back inside.

“ewww Daddy! Papaaaa!” She one-third blurted, whined, and giggled.

They quickly let go of each other and luckily she didn’t she his hand. Hail large bedcovers.

“What Penelope? You don’t like kisses?” Harry jumps out of bed with tickle-fingers ready to snatch his baby up and plant some more on her. Louis creeps up behind Harry, mimicking him.

“Yeah Penelope don’t you like kisses?” Louis asked her getting up to.

She shook her head “Nope.”

“No...? Well to bad cuz here they come...!!” He said and they both jumped on her covering her with kisses and raspberries. She started laughing loud and shrieking, “That ticklesss!!" and her laughter shifted to coughing and back again. Harry sat up and let her breath a little he could hear Lucas run over. He'd probably heard his sister laugh. Harry made room for him, letting Lucas jump on the bed and attack his sister and Daddy with kisses.

Harry smiled at the little scene playing out in front of him. Louis caught his eye and they shared a flash of a smile (because really-with these two it was nearly impossible to have more time than that).

Harry clapped his hands and said, “Right, time to get ready. Lucas you need to get dressed, eat and go to school.” Harry pulled Lucas off the bed and led him to his bedroom. He took out some clothes, going for brown pants with a blue shirt and a navy woolen sweater over it, paired with some boots.

“What do you think?” he asked him.

“It's pretty.” He said and started undressing.

“Okay.” Harry said, “ Don’t forget to put on clean underwear.” He said and took some out of his closet and gave it to him. Harry double back to the master bedroom. He needed to ask Louis to stay here and take care of Penelope so he could take Lucas to school.

He walked in just to find that all the covers had disappeared. Penelope probably took them to watch TV down stairs. He found it was easy to track her movements and prevent the 'oh no I've lost my child' feeling by looking for a procession of Egyptian cotton or silk sheets.

Harry quickly changed and ran downstairs, finding Louis already dressed and making breakfast, Lucas already making a mess, and Penelope nibbling on her slice of bread. He kissed his husband on the cheek and sat down next to his kids. He glanced at the clock; Lucas' school began in 15 minutes and they hadn’t even left. No time for breakfast then...

“Come on, Lucas, we need to hurry or you’ll be late.” He said and looked over at the clock again. 13 minutes.

“Aww...but my hands are all sticky.” He said

“That's why you have a fork to eat with and not your fingers.” Louis said. He gave his son a damp dish towel to battle the stickiness.

Harry lifted his son and took him to the hallway, telling him to put on his denim jacket and not to forget his little backpack, among other things.

“Time to go.” He said and left with Lucas. They made it just in time, Lucas running to his class just before the bell went off inside the school building.

“No more morning hugs in bed.” Harry mumbled to himself sighing and walking back to his car.

*

Harry had never been fond of going to school. When he was younger, the kids told him he was strange and walked away, but then there were other children that didn’t care who he was as long as he played nice. He hoped that Lucas didn’t get the ‘You’re strange go away’ treatment too.

 

On his ride home he got a text from his mum telling him that she wanted to come visit, and when would be best with them still living some hours away from each other. He didn’t answer the text immediately because he needed to talk to Louis about it and Penelope being sick and all that. He rarely made major decisions without his Honey by his side. It just fist happen? He supposed.

The four garages smelled like laundry detergent and home, which probably meant Lou was getting the bedding thorough un-vomit-y. He snapped out of his train of thought regarding smell and waited for acknowledgement.

“Lou?” Harry asked needing some attention for his husband.

“Yes?” he said looking up walking up to him.

“Want a hug.” He said and moved into his arms, Louis automatically wrapping his arms around Harry’s body.

“ ‘t feels nice.” Harry said sighing into the hug pressing a little kiss onto Louis’ neck. Louis sighed too and locked his arms around Harry so he couldn’t move away, forcing him to stay this close to Louis and letting Louis suck up all the comfort he desperately needed.

“Something wrong babe?” Harry asked him noticing the change.

Louis sighed again and then said, “Just really tired... that’s all.” He let go of Harry and stepped back. “It’s not even nine and I’m already dead tired. I need my bed.”

“Why don’t just sleep a bit next to Penelope? Hm? I’ll watch TV or clean up the house.” Their house wasn’t exactly dirty (just sort of messy. That’s what happens when there are two kids running around.)

“But-“

“No buts!” Harry said with a giggled.

Louis smiled his eyes looking tired. “I guess it wouldn't hurt.” Harry’s smile was still on his face when he took Louis’ hand, guiding him to the living room. He took one of the thinner blankets that lay in the corner of their big, long couch and sat down, opening up the blanket and holding one end up. Louis didn’t think twice whenever Harry offered him a cosy spot in his arms. He crawling into the offered warmth and sighed when Harry’s long arms enveloped him.

“I love you.” He mumbled eyes closing.

“I love you more.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ head and took the remote and put on a movie. He wouldn’t fall asleep.

Harry had his arm around Louis and his fingers in Louis hair lightly ruffling it. Louis’s hair used to be long and messy and harry would often lent him a headband. Once on stage Louis needed one and he ran off but couldn’t find one but harry shouted he had one. Once again being subtle. Not.

Harry was falling asleep and had closed his eyes for a few seconds until his phone started to ring. He fumbled around wanting to find his noise bomb quickly so his sleeping darlings didn’t wake up.

“Hello?” He said not looking at the caller ID.

“Hi harry. How are you?” His mum’s voice said entirely to happy and awake.

“ Fine, how are you?” He asked her happy to hear her not so happy she had woken him from his slumber.

“I’m fine honey, I was calling to know if you’re home today. I wanted to see the kids and talk a bit.”

“You don’t need to come out all the way to London we can talk over the phone and facetime.”

“Oh I’m not home, I’m shopping in London, took a day of.” She explained.

“Oh okay, well you’re welcome to come over for lunch if you want to.” He said “Penelope will be here too, she's a little ill.”

“Aww poor little girl. I’ll go get some chocolates.” She said and Harry could hear her clip-clopping in search of sugar.

“Why are you buying her chocolates? Why didn’t you ever buy me chocolate?” He asked, remembering that one he got lemon water to fight a sore throat.

“Don’t whine, you jealous boy!” She said. Harry could practically see her rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.. see you in a-“ he looked at his clock, “An hour?” he hadn’t know it was already this late.

“Okay see you then!” she said.

Harry sighed and let his eyes go over to his Louis, holding him down in a death grip. He had a few moments of trying to get out of his arms but no success.

“Lou?” He whispered. No answer.

“Louis?” He whisper shouted and still no answer.

“Louis? Please wake up?” He said in a normal voice and Louis blinked awake.

“What time is it?” He asked immediately letting go of Harry. He raised his arms in a stretch to cover up the embarrassment.

“It’s almost 11:15.” He said and Louis turned his head so fast harry though it’ll fall of.

“And you didn’t wake me?!” He asked Harry. “Haz, the doctor will he here in like 3 hours and we didn’t even clean the house and now we need to start cooking so we won’t be able to clean the house until 1 pm and-“

“My mum is going to join us for lunch.” Harry said deciding to drop the bomb as soon as possible.

There was a moment of dead silence to commemorate Louis now-lost sanity. Harry cringed, ready for the panic.

“Oh no, get up and start on the food, I’ll clean the living room.” He stood up, making his way to cleaning supplies. Harry made a little detour before going to the kitchen and sat down next to his sleeping daughter. He gave her a kiss and could feel the fever radiating off her skin. _Not as bad as last time_. She might be getting better.

He got up and started walking to the kitchen, mentally going over the things he’d need pasta and tomato sauce. During their X-Factor days, Harry and Louis had practically lived off pasta. Hell- even during their early years of fame when they were rich and lived in the same cushy flat they practically lived off pasta. That's how this had all started, really- their life together, their kids, their jobs- Louis' inability to cook and not being picky and Harry's ability to cook and not cause a major accident. Cooking together had somehow surmounted to sleeping together which ended up with a whole load of things they'd done to each other in the bedroom and eventually marrying each other. The rest of it was history.

He was pulled out of his personal memory pool by a teary Penelope and a teary self.

 

“Your onions are making me cry.” She said and blinked a few times to clear the tears, which only made the new ones run down the tracks along her cheeks.

Harry laughed and wiped away some of his. “I can see that. I feel it to.”

“Papa, I think I have a fever again, can I have one of those bad drinks?” She asked.

“Sure.” He said. Harry finished up the onions, dropping them in a bowl for later. He took a glass of water, grabbed a painkiller from the box, and let it dissolve with a quiet fizzle.

“Here you go, my little princess.” He said and placed the glass in front of her.

“Papa do I need to go to the doctor?” She asked in a small voice.

“The doctor will come here today.” He told her, "I don't know when, but it will be soon. Daddy and me won’t leave you side.”

“Why do I have to, I don’t want to. I don’t him here!” she shouted and started crying and she ran away. “Daddyyy!” she shouted and ok, wow-was she fast... Harry chased her down hall, calling out to her.

He went into capture mode and turned the corner. Instead, Louis had done the job for him and picked up their baby. He told her she didn't need to be scared because the doctor would give her any shots.

She went in for a routine vaccination against polio a few months ago, but she freaked and started fighting the doctor. She made it three quarters of the way to the front gate before they got a hold of her. The school had to call Harry to come and take her home to calm down because she was crying to no foreseeable end. Harry had to make an appointment to get the vaccination again; there had been more that 4/5 of the liquid left in the syringe.

“Nel,” he said, using her pet name, “there is no need to be scared! The doctor will just listen to you breathing and coughing, probably take your temperature and give you a sticker."

“I’m scared.” she cried and held on tight not wanting to let go of her protector.

“I know honey but there is no need to, I know you’ll be a brave girl and you won’t kick a doctor today.” He said trying to make her laugh.

She gave a little smile through her tears and then she started coughing again.

“Okay- back under the covers and rest. You’re still sick little girl.” Louis said letting go of her and whipping away her tears.

As Penelope walked back to her little nest on the couch Harry walked to Louis and said, “I love you so much.” And kissed him passionately some of the passion of the memory still in his mind.

“Love you too.” He said and kissed him back but it didn’t last long “didn’t have to finish cooking?” Louis asked and kissed him on the nose, walking away with a smile.

20 minutes later, the house was filled with a delicious scent of the tomato sauce harry had and the pasta was being boiled. Penelope was already set at the table and was waiting impatiently when the bell rang.

“Oh, Penelope, will you go open the door? There's someone here for you.” Harry said knowing his mother had arrived.

 

“It’s not the doctor is it?” she asked tentatively.

“No honey; no doctor until 2 pm.” He said stirring the sauce and squeezing out the juice of the tomatoes.

“Okay.” She said and hopped off her chair with a little thump. She opened the door.

“Grandma!” he could hear her shout.  He smiled and turned around to find Louis walking into the kitchen with his internal panic not so internal.

Harry saw and gave him a little kick under the table. Louis ignored him and continued eating.

He smiled at her. “Hi mum.” He said, “How’s everything?”

 

“Oh like always- work, cook and sleep. Rinse and repeat.” She said and turned back to Penelope crouching to Penelope's height. “Look what I’ve got for you.” She said with a smile and held out the chocolate bar.

“Is that for me?!” she asked. Her eyes were twinkling with the knowledge the bar was hers.

“Of course it is. I thought it might make you feel better.” She said and stood up going to give Harry a kiss on his cheek. She peered into the pot to check on what he was making. “Pasta? Mmmm.” Anne sat down at the set table, where Penelope was already unwrapping her chocolate.

“Penelope, not now- you still need to eat.” Louis told her.

“But Daddy I _am_ eating.” She said and innocently took a bite of the bar.

“Yes but first you need to eat the food papa made for us and then you’ll be allowed to eat all the chocolate you want.” He said and took the rest of the chocolate away from her. She made a frowny face but was satisfied with the piece in her mouth.

Harry had turned back to the pots, checking the seasoning of the sauce and chewiness of the pasta. He place the food in large dishes so they could east 'family style'. Perfect. He stuck his head out the door and called, “Lunch is ready!!”

Anne sat down next to Penelope and Louis next to Harry. “ Enjoy.” Harry said and started serving everybody, giving Penelope her pasta and some sauce. He went to his mum next, then Louis, and served himself last.

“So how is everyone?” Anne asked. Going any longer without saying anything would've been awkward.

“Were all fine.” Harry said “A bit busy, but everything’s okay.”

“Yeah it’s busy but it’s always like that isn’t it?" She smiled. “Well, Lou, be happy you didn’t have Harry as a kid. He would dance and sing and put on little performances and he would be so serious about all of them that we had to keep from laughing because we once did and he didn’t talk to me and Gemma for two days. Oh, he was so angry it was adorable..."

"Mum!!" Harry exclaimed, quite embarrassed that this topic had to come up after all these years.

“He must have been extremely cute doing his little dances.” Louis answered and smiled a little looking over at Harry. “You little cutiepie.”

“I’m still mad you, you know. I put a lot of work in those performances and you guys laughed in my face.” Harry answered with a little pout. “The only one that wouldn’t laugh at me was Pooki.”

“Pooki?” Louis asked, refraining from laughter. What kind of name was that?

“My dog.” Harry said.

“You have a dog?”

“Yeah, but he died before I turned 13. He was one of my best friends.”

“Daddy can I have a dog?” Penelope asked, her face 75% covered in sauce.

“Papa can she have a dog?” Louis asked Harry passing the question to Harry not wanting to say yes in case Harry didn’t want to.

“I don’t know...we have to think about it. What do you think?” Harry answered. He looked back and forth between Louis and Penelope.

“Yeah that might be a good idea, I’m okay with it if Papa is okay with it.” He said looking at Penelope and sending her a single wink. She giggled into her pasta, covering another 5% of her face in tomato sauce.

“Well who is going to clean up after him or her? I can't be the only one cleaning the little piles of poo in the garden.” Harry said.

“I’ll do it papa! I can do the poo and the food and the brushing and the walking.” Penelope promised looking at her father with pleading eyes.

Harry just sighed and said, “We’ll go look tomorrow. And when I say 'look', that means look and _not_ buy.”

Penelope did a little victory dance in her chair, a sauce-covered smile painted on her face. Louis looked at Anne, who had been quiet the whole time the dog was being mentioned. She just smiled and shook her head. Between the two of them they had Harry wrapped around their pinky fingers.

*

Lunch ended abruptly when Penelope raced to the toilet and threw her food up, her body disagreeing with her once again.

Louis and Harry both stood up and ran after her. One held her hair and the other made sure she was fine and comforted her.

“It's ok, honey. Oh, my little girl...” Harry said with a heavy sigh. He stroked her back, motioning to Louis that he needed to bind her long hair into a big bun. Louis did and finslly Harry could let go and use his free hand to fill up a glass of water. Her mouth definitely needed to be washed out.

“I hate being sick.” She said angrily and spit out the water. She sat down on the floor only to start coughing again.

Louis smiled sadly. “I’m sorry pretty girl, but when the doctor comes you’ll have everything you’ll need to get better.” and he kissed her forehead.

Penelope looked not-so-happy at the sound of the doctor but she picked herself up and carried herself back to the living room and sat herself down on the couch. She wasn’t very happy, but she just settled and turned the TV. Louis went back to the kitchen.

“You really want a dog?” he asked Harry looking hopeful, “Because I have been wanting one since we saw that picture. Remember? The one where we had to hold puppies.”

Harry looked at him, puzzled. That had been 3 weeks ago. They had been looking up old pictures because Lucas wanted to see them when they were young. They had stumbled across them and Louis remembered the dogs being so adorable. Why bring it up now? Well, better to know where they stand on the topic than not.

“Sure, but we’ll have to do some research on it. I mean, with Lucas' enthusiasm he'll need a big dog. Should we get a rescue? And if we do get a fog, it would have to small enough for Penelope to play with. I think it would be a good-"

He was cut off NY the chime of the doorbell.

The doctor at the door gave a small hello and a wave before stepping into their humble abode. Anne turned to go help Penelope; she was probably scared to death all alone in her bundle of blankets.

Anne let the doctor follow her into the room. It would be more comfortable there. She knelt down to look at Penelope eye to eye.

“Hello Penelope.” The doctor said to her, “I heard you’re not feeling well.”

 

She nodded vigorously.

“Well let see what’s wrong. What are the symptoms? You told me a little bit over the phone before.”  She asked Louis and Harry.”

“She’s been coughing and her throat hurts a lot.... She also a fever and has been throwing up pretty often.”

 

“And I sneeze a lot.” Penelope herself added bravely, mustering all of her courage against the doctor with the scary needles and other sharp things.

“Okay, lift up you shirt please.”She said starting the usual examination, checking her throat and moving down to her abdomen. When she was satisfied, she brushed her hands on her pants and said,

“It looks like a mild case of the flu- nothing bad. She’ll need some painkillers and cough medicine, maybe some non-fat food... Some fruits of would be good to get her vitamins back up. She's been through a lot, but she’ll be back to her old self in no time.” the doctor said, packing up her bag with all the fancy doctor tools Louis didn’t know the name of.

“Do you have some pain meds or do I need to prescribe some?” she asked with her pen at the ready.

“Not enough. Best to prescribe all the things she might need so we can stock up. Louis used all we had from the last time she was ill.” Harry said.

“Okay for the pain meds. These are 3 times a day with meals. If she wakes up at night you can give her one to.  For the cough medicine, also 3 times a day, a tablespoon of this. Two during the day one before she goes to bed.”

Harry nodded taking the paper for him “Okay we’ll do that, thanks for coming Doctor.”

“No problem that’ll be £25 please.” She said. Louis paid the woman and sat back down next to his daughter.

“I can show myself out. Have good day, Mr. Tomlinson. Goodbye, Penelope.”

He waved at her, and Penelope gave a weakened little smile.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Anne said, “No needles or anything that might hurt you.”

Penelope sighed and just looked happy it was all over.

Harry was looking through the little papers the doctor had given him, checking over the prescriptions and the note she needed for school. Slightly overwhelmed, he put the prescriptions and sat down next to his husband.

“Lou?” Harry said “Do you think you can come with me for a second?”

Louis looked back at Penelope. She would be fine if he left her alone for a minute. Besides, Anne was there. He nodded and they left inconspicuously.

“What is it?” He asked.

“First of all I want a kiss because I love you.” He said turning around and kissing Louis sweetly, which made him laugh,” and second, we need to go look for a puppy.”

“Now?” He asked, looking a like he used to when they performed on the x factor. Which was to say adorable and fairy-like.

“Yes now! I’ll ask mum to babysit Penelope and then woodh! We’re off to the pet shop.”

Louis just kissed him again, hands going to his hips and pushing Harry against that wall. Luckily they were out of sight, and could safely make out, even if only for a little. Louis loved Harry’s long body. He loved letting his hand run over Harry’s abs, drawing pattern over them. He loved Harry’s obsession with his bum (and woah, when did his hands get there?). Louis pushed back into them, forcing a little gasp leave Harry's mouth. Before any more sounds could reach the other rooms, Louis put his own mouth over Harry's in a deepened kiss. His lungs burned and his mind swirled into a collection of fantastic colors. He let go of Harry unwillingly only because they both needed oxygen.

“I love you too.” He said as the moment ended. As much as they would've loved to stay like that, they had to go on with their day.

 

They got ready to leave and kissed Penelope goodbye. Harry told Anne they’d be back in and hour or so, and she told him that was fine and if they needed any more time she would be glad to watch over her granddaughter.

 

“We’ll go buy some groceries and go get Lucas. How does that sound, honey? You two get along now!" She nodded and waved them off.

*

Louis wanted to drive. He loved driving and so every time they went somewhere together, Harry let him drive. Except today. Today, Harry told Louis to scoot to the other side and let him take the wheel. At the second red light, he timed it perfectly so he could take Louis’ hand. Louis looked at their intertwined fingers, which made him grin with satisfaction.

“You know, I always wanted a Dalmatian.” he said, “Like the movie- we could call him Pongo or if it is a girl we could call her Perdita.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah sure, why not? We should do that.”

The trip from their house to the local pet store took less than ten minutes. Harry parked their car right in front of the door and hopped out giddy with happiness. He opened the door like a gentleman, which in turn granted him another airy laugh.

“Just so we’re clear- we are NOT taking a puppy home.” Harry said before entering the shop,  although they both knew with Louis’ persistence, Harry’s rigid view could bend easily. They assumed their hand-holding position and stepped into a waft of pet store smells.

“Look Haz! Puppies!” Louis said, pulling on his husband’s hand. “Aren’t they adorable.” He let go of Harry and walked over to the dog sitting down next to the cages. The puppies started barking with enthusiasm, all jumping over each other to get to Louis, their noses smudging the glass and their tongues lolling to the sides of their mouths. It was a puppy stampede, with no chance of escaping the cuteness.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” A male voice said. Harry just about skyrocketed in the air, needing several seconds to get his heart rate back down to ‘I’m ok’ levels. The boy standing behind them couldn’t have been more than 20, wearing the shop’s logo on the shirt that was a little too small on his rather impressive body.

“Uhh… Yeah- we would like some advice on buying a puppy…?” Harry said.

“Do you have one at home or will this be your first dog?”

“First time.” Harry said “Our daughter wanted one so…”

“Gotcha- so it’ll be a family dog.” The boy said, making his way to the pens. “And any size preference? Teacup? Gigantor?” He asked.

Harry turned on his heels and whispered, “Lou? Do you want a big dog or a small one?”

“Big.” He replied and stood up, walking over to join the conversation. “I mean not like a bear-big, but bigger than a normal dog.”

“Okay, well if you want a playful dog for your kids, I’d go with an Alaskan Malamute. They look just like huskies but are much nicer to the people they live with. Dalmatians are more of a stubborn type of dog that adore being active and running. I can also show you the Border Collie we have? He’s a really nice dog to have around, but it’s especially important for him to have running space or someone to be taken out for long logs. And that’s about it, considering what we have.”

“Are any of those child friendly?” Louis asked him. He didn’t want to have to put the thing down because Lucas drove it insane with constant, hugs, kisses and ear pulling.

“Well to be honest, no dog is born child friendly. Most of them are taught to be nice to kids and learn to live with them. Puppies adapt easily to kids because they grow up with them, so I’d really recommend buying a puppy. A grown up dog could become jealous if you don’t pay enough attention to him or her.”

“Okay.” Harry said with a smile. “We’re going to talk this over and we’ll probably be back with the kids in a day or two to pick one out. Thank you for all the information you’ve given us.”

“No problem. have a nice day!” The boy said and they left.

“Come look at this little fur ball.” Louis practically squealed pointing at a rather large puppy that looked like a husky.

“This must be that Alaskan dog he was talking about.” Harry said and walked over to the cages and putting a finger inside the bars. The puppy didn’t bark but howled like a happy baby wolf. “Hey there. You’re a real cutie.”

Harry looked into the dog’s eyes and could feel the pain of having to leave the adorable ball of love happiness and fur behind.

“Bye little doggie. If you’re still here by tomorrow, Penelope will put up a fight for you- I’m sure of it.”

His daughter loved hairy and soft dogs. She also loved Uncle Liam’s dog, Loki, who was similar to this one. He had high hopes for it.

“Let’s go.” Louis offered a hand to his husband.

Harry nodded and they made their way to the car.

In the car Harry got a text from his mother:

_To Harry: “She fell asleep. Could you get Lucas? I'll take your princess home."_

With a picture attached to it. His little girl was sleeping and looked so beautiful.

“Aw, Lou, look.” He said and showed him the picture.

“How cute!” he said and sighed, “I hope she gets better soon.”

“I hope so too.” They climbed back into the car to get their son, and drove off into that metaphorical sunset. Someone told him once (or twice) that perfection didn't exist. But here he was, with a beautiful man by his side. He couldn't have imagined his n life in any other way.

~

Most of the time Louis didn’t really like making a public display of their love. He didn’t like the stares they got when he kissed Harry or even made contact in any way that people couldn't play off as just friendly. But Louis decided then and there that he would have none of society's crap today. He relaxed when Harry’s hand went around his waist, pulling him in close and whispering lovely nothings into his ear. He could feel the light kisses peppering his neck. All he could do was let it happen and let Harry love him.

“I love you so much.” he said, the words tumbling out.

“I like the way you shiver when I brush my lips over your neck.” said Harry.

Louis giggled at the little whispers and relaxed into his husband's hug.

“Love you too.” He said and turned his head to kiss him.

The kiss was short and sweet only because the other parents were coming and someone reminded them that "there are children present!" Not long after the school bell rang, Lucas came running in a full sprint.

His little blond head was the only thing they could see as more children began to fill the playground, but he reached them eventually.

“Hi daddy! Hi papa!” he shouted, a little out of breath. He hugged/tackled them both.

“Hi little lad.” Louis said, “Are you ready to leave?”

Lucas nodded and took one of each fathers' hands, walking back to their car. Louis took the front seat and Harry made sure Lucas was seated safely before getting into the car himself. Lucas was smart; if Harry didn't lock the seat in properly, Lucas would definitely find a way to wiggle out of it.

On their way home Louis played some kids songs and Lucas sang along happily and quite loudly. Like the little kid, Louis sometimes blasted the music so loud Harry had to shield his ears and throw Louis _the look_. Louis would roll his eyes and turn the music back to a normal volume. He knew Harry was right to be a little angry at him, but Lucas enjoyed it and that’s all that counted now.

“Papa?” Lucas asked.

“Yes?” Harry said.

“What are we going to eat?”

“I made some spaghetti today, do you want the leftovers?” He asked his son.

“Yes!! I love spaghetti.”

“Then spaghetti it will be!”

Once they arrived home, they were met with a pleasant surprise: everything had been cleaned, all the wash had been done, and that the children’s rooms had been cleaned. Grandma Anne was a miracle....

“Oh, thanks mum! You shouldn’t have done any of that. You're a guest."

"Well, not anymore I guess. I have to go back to my home too."

"Of course! Thanks for everything, mum. Couldn't have done it without you!!" Harry said as he hugged her goodbye. She still needed to drive back, and on a good day it s already a handful of hours. He still wanted to offer her the guestroom even though he knew she’d refuse.

"Lucas!” she called and he came running back from the toilet.

“Yes grandma?” he asked.

 

“I have something for you.” She said and dug through her bag. “Where is it.” She mumbled clearly not finding it.

“Aha! Found it. Here you go.”  She said and gave him his own bar of chocolate.

Harry could see the gears working in Lucas' head. The realization of what the gift meant made his eyes go wide and his smile go wider. “Is that.... is that for me?”

“Yes, honey, all for you.” She answered with a smile, kneeling down to his height.

“Thank you so much!!" Lucas hugged his Gran tight.

“You’re welcome, honey.” She answered and let go. “I really need to go now. I'll see you soon though, OK?.”

“Okay,” Harry said. Louis came walking with Penelope in toe. “Let’s wave goodbye.” He said and as she drove off, they all waved goodbye.

The change from normal charming, sassy Harry to the papa Bear kind of outlook. If anything happened to either of his kids, he would give the people who hurt his kids the beating that that would final all art.

"Penelope! Get inside or you’ll get sicker." Harry said and hurried her back inside.

“Lucas please take your shoes off. Gran cleaned.” He said and kicked of his own before sitting down next to Lucas to untie his.

“Now-go play.” He told his son and smile at him. Lucas kissed his cheek and ran off.

~

He should probably get the soup out the freezer. Louis made delicious soup and when he made it, he always made a big pot of it probably 5 litters, and of course they couldn’t finish it all so they froze it. But every time they ate it they all would have to lie down for at least 10 minutes because of the yumminess. He got out 4 little plastic pots where he stored the soup in, one pot had a one person sized portion so that when Harry or Louis didn’t feel like eating a lot they didn’t have to defrost an entire family sized pot of soup.

Harry got them out and set them on the counter and went back to in the living room seeing that Lou and Penelope had gotten out his old Nintendo and were playing Mario. That thing is ancient. His mother had played on it when she was small and for some reason it still worked on a regular television.

“Having fun?” Harry asked and plopped down in the sofa.

“Yes of course I’m beating Daddy.” Penelope said and looked back at the screen.

“Yes my little girl is the best player, I must admit.” Louis said admitting his defeat.

“So where is Lucas?” Harry asked his husband who had told Penelope to play on her own for a bit.

“Upstairs playing in his room.” He said and sat down next to Harry.

“We should tell them about or expedition from today.” Louis told Harry in a whisper.

“Later when we’re eating.”

“Okay.”

After a few moments of silence and watching Penelope play Louis said was hungry.

“Should I heat up everything?”

Louis looked at his watch and sighed, “It’s still early.”

Harry made a face that told Louis he couldn’t care less.

“Okay then I get Lucas in his pjs. He’ll probable stain his clothes with eating and tomato sauce is pain to get out of clothes."

He walked to his son’s room where he found him playing with his toy cars and making little car noises.

“Are you having fun?”

Lucas looked up seeing his daddy “Yeah daddy look at this one.” He said and shoved it in Louis face.

“That a really pretty car.” Louis said not really seeing it because of how close it was.

“It’s time to get you pjs on.” Louis said when Lucas put the toy back down. He sighed and started undressing himself. Louis took the pajamas from under his pillow and told Lucas to hold his hands in the air as he pulled the shirt over his head and made the boy step into his pajama trousers.

“Now all finished, let’s go down and have some dinner.” He said and pushed his son out the door killing the lights.

“No running on the stairs!” he shouted after his son who slowed immediately going down slowly.

When Louis got back downstairs he told Penelope to come eat. She shut down the game and got up and followed her Daddy into the kitchen. Lucas ran the moment his feet touched the ground, eager to eat his spaghetti.

“Papa? I was thinking we should get a pet.” Lucas said and sat down fork in his hand and waiting patiently.

“Really now and why is that?” Harry said waiting for Louis before he told them the news of the pups.

 

“I don’t know, because I want a playmate when Penelope is sick.” He said a little sheepishly.

“Are you lonely?” Harry asked already feeling like neglected his son in favor of his sick daughter.

“Maybe a little.” He said eyes shiny with tears.

“I’m sorry.” Showering in kisses “You know I love you just as much don’t you.” He said hugging him.

“Yes I know.” He said sniffling a bit.

“Do you want to paint after dinner?” Harry asked knowing Lucas loved painting.

“Yes I’d like that.” He said throwing his little arms around his father neck and squeezed.

Louis had walked in and saw Lucas eyes were a little red.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine Lucas and I are going to paint later.” He said but mouthed ‘feels lonely’.

Louis made a sad face and gave Lucas a kiss. “I love you.” He said and sat down ready to eat.

Harry had been waiting for the soup to be hot enough before giving Lucas his spaghetti but Lucas had been feeling a bit alone so he gave him his food first. Not that the boy noticed things like that but his smile light up the entire room.

A few minutes later the beeper of the microwave went of and Harry gave everyone the bowl.

They were all slurping and munching on soup soaked bread when Louis started the conversation.

“So guess what me and Harry did today.” He said with a large smile on his face.

“You took care of Penelope.” Lucas said. “You picked me up from school.”

“Yes but between that.” He said getting more excited. “Penelope do you remember what you asked us today? At lunch?”

He looked a bit confused at first but then her eyes shut up big and round mouth full of bread.

She said something but no on understood but Louis had a pretty good idea she knew what he was talking about.

“What? I can’t understand you with all that food in your mouth.” Louis enthusiastically said just bursting with happiness. Harry swears he wants the dog more than the kids.

“You went to buy a dog?” she said disbelieve obvious on her young pale face.

“Kind of,” Louis said “What would you guys think if we said you were aloud to go choose a dog tomorrow.?”

“YESYESYES!” Lucas shouted loudly and spattered harry with spaghetti sauce. He sighed reached out to grab the fork out of Lucas’s hand and smiled at the happy child.

Penelope just jumped up and hugged Louis and whispered in her ear “Go hug Papa he was the one who asked me to come to the pets shop today.” She let go and happily ran over to Harry hugging him just as tight and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks Papa, Thank you Daddy.” She said even thou she was sick and still not feel the best she was happy, at least she got some of her colour back.

Lucas had climbed onto Louis lap and was Louis had pulled over Lucas’s plat and made him eat the rest will listening him talk about the puppy they’d be getting.

“I want at hairy one.” He said and took a bit. “One I can play with in the garden.”

They sat at the table discussing how would go walk the dog and when, not that it was necessary but he needed to be able to walk on a leash. Names came up as well when Penelope was falling asleep on Harrys shoulder he took her to bed. She wasn’t back to being her normal self but once the meds were here she’d be fine in no time but right now she needed her rest. Louis brought Lucas upstairs to and Harry helped putting him into bed.

“Papa you promised to paint with me tonight.” He said yawning.

“I know Luc but it really late already I’ll paint with you tomorrow, okay?”

He sighed but agreed and when they both had kissed him goodnight. When Louis and Harry returned back down stairs they could see the full moon through the window bathing everything in blue light and making everything look magical and soft.

“Lou look at the moon.”Harry said pointing at the sky. “So pretty…”

Louis looked up and saw harry gazing at the moon. He loved the moon and while the boy had been staring at it Louis got closer and said “You’re so much prettier.”

 

Harry let giggled “You sap.” He said.

“You love it.” Louis said and kissed his man.

The night stayed quiet and calm. Harry read a book and Louis caught up on how the Doncaster rovers were doing and watched a recorded game he'd missed. When Harry finished the book about a disappeared 100-year-old window jumper.He sighed and let his head fall on Louis his lap eyes tired of reading over his own words and wanted to rest for a bit. Harry was almost falling asleep when Louis' hands started playing with his hair. Fingers going through the curls, brushing hair out of his face and just touching him. He loved it when Louis would tug a little, but just a little, on his hair. It made his relax in no time and when they were still touring the world and they had been suffering from jet leg Louis would massage Harry and when that didn’t help he’s pull on his hair and harry would fall asleep immediately.

“Louuuu,” Harry whined, “Stop it I’ll fall asleep.”

Louis let go and asked his husband “Want to go to bed?”

Harry looked up one eye opened and he nodded got up with a big sigh and helped Louis lock up for the night.

Up stairs, Harry went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wee. He quickly flushed and left the bathroom following Louis into to their master bedroom. Louis was changing into his pajamas when Harry walked in and he got an eye full of Louis' pretty curvy body. Still after growing older Louis body is still pretty and gorgeous. His bum still round and full and his favorite part of Louis body was still there; his little tummy. Harry crawled into bed and watched as Louis got ready for bed. Louis of course knew he had an audience and showed off a bit. He pushed out his bum and took and took his sweet time finding his pajama pants.

“Leave your shirt off.” He said Louis threw him a look. “Please?” Harry added.

“Okay, but only because I love you.” He said as he crawled in bed next to his husband. Harry leaned over and kissed Louis, hard and needy. Like those times when they didn’t have the house to themselves because there kids were home and they couldn't risk anyone coming in. They needed to work fast and oh, how Harry and Louis worked together... Harry let his tongue slide across Louis lips. Louis' lips opened, their tongues fighting for dominance. Hid hands found their way under Harry’s shirt and the passion in the room rose. He pulled off Harry's shirt in one swift motion and pressed his lips against his husband's, forgetting about everything that was around them. That was when their bond was strongest; when one of them became so consumed by love that all they could think about was the other. Harry was all over him right now. They were totally going to have sex tonight.

“I want you.” Harry whimpered and pushed his hips into Louis', grinding slowly.

"I want you too. You're my baby-"

“DAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYY!!!!!!!!” a voice shouted from down the hall. Lucas was probably scared and needed to be told a bedtime story.

"Sorry, love. I'll get it. " Louis pulled at the sheet, but found himself no closer to getting out of bed than before.

It took a moment for them to untangle and make themselves presentable, but when Lucas yelled again Louis just scrambled around in the blankets until the right combination of open ends let him out of the storm of blankets and sheets. He checked his watch and quickly made his way into his son’s room.

Once he was sure Louis was gone, Harry reached unto his pants to adjust himself. He sighed. There would be no sex tonight...


End file.
